ScaredFrost
ScaredfrostcaredFrost ❝When a sinister person means to be your enemy, they always start by trying to become your friend. ❞ - William Blake I N F O D E C. She is a short hair and she is really tall. She usually acts coldly and keeps a glare on her face. "Uhm...She knows her stuff,Which I mean c'mon you gotta appreciate that. She's cool I guess." -TopazPelt on ScaredFrost _____ D E S C. ScaredWhisker is a ebony she-cat with a very dark grey underbelly, she has light golden eyes. She is a short hair and she is really tall. Her fur is well kept. _____ T R A I T S Honest, Overpertective, Sly, Suspicous, Sarcastic, Careful, Cunning, Calm, Funny, Bold, Manipulative, Sour, Bitter _____ S K I L L S E T Leadership: 7/10 Sociability: 7/10 Intelligence: 10/10 Emotional Strength: 7/10 Physical Strength: 8/10 Offense: 8/10 Defense: 9/10 Hunting: 8/10 Swimming: '''7/10 '''Climbing: 8/10 Herbs: '''5/10 '''Agility: '''7/10 '''Stamina: 7/10 Stealth: 10/10 _____ L I K E S The smell of Mint leaves, Moonhigh, Leaf Bare, '-' Candy eye mentally: She wants someone cunning, Someone who is sly enough to trick a cat. Someone who Candy eye physically: '''ScaredFrost enjoys pelts that don't look to much like her own, She is not to picky but she also likes pelts you don't see often. She doesn't really care what you look like but she would rather have someone like the following (she would rather have someone who matches the mental candy eye though). '''Turn-offs: '''Cats who underestimate her by her name. Or someone who is full of greed and envy. She'd like someone cunning but not someone who only thinks of themselves. If she doesn't know the cat very well she won't choose you as her mate though if you get to know her side of life and walk in her shoes for a while she could. _____ Friends/Family ''Leaf 99% trust (Made up OC, Mother)'' "I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER!" ''DustFeather 90% trust (Made up OC, Father)'' "He did not want me then I don't want him." ''BrightSpirit/Brightpaw 0% trust (Kali44877, Rival, Half Sister)'' "I hate that snake-heart oh she acts like she is so smart she never listens much like all of these mouse brains!" ''KestrelPaw/Wing 95% trust (Emovalintine, Best Friend)'' "She is my best friend! I know her like I know the back of my paw! The patrol and I did find her and Rosemary fighting the fox!" ''Sandfeather IDK%'' "Well, she's fine I don't know her to well." ''JayPaw IDK%'' "She is fine I guess..." ''Elmpaw 0%'' "Ok let's just say he is gonna kill himself one of these days and nobody will come running to save his pelt!" ''Sagepaw/Heart 67%'' "He's alright, don't know him to well..." ''TopazPelt 76%'' "TopazPelt is a honorable cat, congratulations Omenlight and Topazpelt by the way." ''AuraPool 66%'' "I never want to see her face again" ''DarkFrost 77%'' "He's pretty loyal I'd be surprised if he left CrescentClan." ''Lonelypaw 67%'' "He is a nice cat I suppose." '''OmenLight 50% Trust "He is a polite cat, a little quiet." CobraFang 64% "He set the camp on fire.. I wonder how he did it, maybe someday I can do something like it...." Comment if you want me to give comments on your OC! _____ C R E D I T S coding done by Jvvzy - QUOTES : "The typo man is coming to town, typo man coming to town it's SCAREDY!" Scardey joking around :l "These elves keep on stealing my mind thoughts..." Scardey joking about her absent mind (when you walk into room and then hmm i came here for a reason 10 mins later "OH YEAH I REMEMBER") :l "You're not going out with all that eye shadow are you?" Scardey and KestrelWing roleplaying as objects XD "ScaredPaw? You mean SCARDEY. She is my best friend! She just gets me. She is such a loyal, supporting friend. I can't wait 'till we become warriors together!" -KestrelPaw on Scardey "Nobody listens to me anymore..." -Scardey Backstory (Please read) At her first breath she had no name and so that stayed for along time. She used to live with her family and three groups of loners. They all had names except ScaredFrost, the other cats were cruel. One day a blizzard came. And that's where it started. ''(Now in ScaredFrost's point of view) '' My parents grabbed me by the scruff and swiftly ran into the safest part of where we lived, a tunnel underground. We stayed there for hours after hours. We were all hungry, there was no food or water with us. Most of us died, including my mother. Before my mother died my father asked what she would name me all that she got out was "Scar-" my father, a cruel one decided my mother tried to say "Scared". After the blizzard we still couldn't find food or water. The only thing that brought the other kit's happiness was making fun of Scared calling her "Scardey cat". Soon Scared got tired of it. She murdered everyone at her old home exempt for her father. And she ran off, desperately trying to find new cats, food, and water. Soon she arrived at CrescentClan's territory. She climbed up a tall oak tree soon a CrescentClan patrol came along and one of them climbed up the tree and pushed her to the ground. She was about the age of an apprentice at that time so nobody stopped the cat from threatening her. "Leave it alone, it looks like we have a new prisoner!" One of the cats had sneered. Scared's pelt bristled, her eyes cold. She did not have any training, she couldn't fend for herself. She began to claw at them letting one of them have a deep wound. She did not fight too well at the time. They took her back to camp and treated her pretty well, she was their prisoner but some of the members became close to her. One day she asked if she could become an apprentice of CrescentClan. Everything started to look up from there. Now ScaredFrost after a while she was given apprentices, ClaspPaw (Temporary) and Needle/Frostpaw. (Now kind of what happens in scared's day and her thoughts on it) "Lets train now." I spoke clearly. "Ok ill come!" All of the apprentices and one kit had basically said. I gestured with my tail for them to follow. They followed along and when they arrived in the east hunting grounds i began to teach. I noticed Needle/Frostpaw and Brightpaw talking the whole entire time i was teaching! Who do they think they are? Do they think that they are too good for my training? I should calm down, its not a big deal. Well one day my training will be needed and they won't know what to do! Well rest in peace! Nobody listens to me do they? (Next day/Next time I role-played) I sat down in my den quietly and curled my tail around my dark grey mitts. Soon Elmpaw came in along with Aurapaw. There main goal in life practically is to annoy me! Ugh! They think they are doing nothing wrong just because they are two and I'm one! There will be a day they get shredded believe me I'll make sure of it! No, you don't want any blood on your paws you had enough of the cats of the your first home on you paws! Besides if you told them what you might do to them they would doubt it and continue their little act! "Not in the mood..." I began. "Mood for what?" Elmpaw asked trying to look innocent. Now I was bristling, "Not in the mood!" I repeated, getting louder. "You guys are not apprentices, you can't be in this den!" I snarled. "Soon we will be!" Aurapaw smiled. "I doubt I will." Elmpaw said making be surprised her wasn't acting like he was the king of the world as usual! "You are great at perdictions Elmpaw because it's true you will never ''make it!" I agreed in a snarl. "I'm going to make my nest for the future!" Aurapaw yelled. My eyes grew cold. I really wanted to rip their fur off but of course I'm not allowed to! "Stop it! I'm sick of all of you snake-hearts!" I yowled. Aurapaw began to ruin all the bedding in the room and pretended to get comfortable in one as Elmpaw curled a plant around himself. "You can't see me!" Elmpaw spoke as Aurapaw yawned. "You two get out of here or you get tics out of the elder's fur!" I threatened. They did not budge, I did not have to deal with them. I ran out of the den and sat beside a river. '-''' I was padding outside camp territory not going anywhere planned. It was getting cold but i did not expect snow. It was fall why was there snow here? A alabaster tom cat pounced on me. I hissed as he got off, "Oh, its you." He began. "I dont know you..." I hesitated. "We have been waiting for you..." He hissed. I dont know this cat. This is weird ill keep listening. "They have done you wrong, and so we will teach you to kill them with the power of ice. ill be your mentor!" The ice cat spoke calmly. "Please, im a warrior i dont need a mentor..." I hissed. "Well can you do this?" He began to fling ice shards at a wall slowly making a stairway to climb up. "You are going to teach me everything..." Scardey spoke taking away all her dignity to be trained once more. "Do you want to go on a hunting patrol?" Cobrafang asked me. "Sure, I could get away from some of these cats for a while!" I spoke as we padded out of camp into CrecentClan territory. I tasted the air for prey, and spotted a blackbird near the water. I clawed it down into the water pushing it against the river's floor roughly. Blood began to come from the bird's jaw, it was not just running out of air it was being hurt by the force pushing it against the floor. I pulled out of the water dead. "Anything new?" Cobrafang asked (i dont remember exactly what everyone said but it went something like this), "I've been training somewhere outside camp..." I spoke slowly. ''A little training doesn't hurt doesn't hurt, ''I told myself. "Oh really? Where?" Cobrafang began. I could not let him manipulate me, I won't tell CobraFang. "You know where!" I hissed, I hoped he really did not. Cobrafang looked like he was getting what he wanted, he knew. "We should head back to camp..." I spoke. Bad luck for Cobrafang even if he did know. CobraFang nodded and we headed back (i dont know this one word for word either...). "I will be taking CobraFang, ScaredFrost, and myself on a border patrol." Milkshake spoke and I nodded. We set off quickly, we sent off, and as we went south west we smelled 2 cats not of a Clan. "I smell someone..." I hissed. "Kitty-pets!" Milkshake spoke. We soon were able to see them. "Why are you on CrescentClan territory?!" I hissed to them. "Don't speak, ScaredFrost." Cobrafang spoke calmly. I obeyed of course, I dont want any trouble. "We got lost. We were at our circus." The older loner spoke. "Circus?" Milkshake asked. "It's where we perform!" The younger one exclaimed. Cobrafang leaped at one of them and threw him into the prison (i had to go after that, in my defense it was like 11:30). "Lets go on a patrol." I spoke to WolfStripe and SunBerry. They nodded so I lead the way to a stream. It was frozen. "WolfStripe you wanna ice skate?" SunBerry asked. "If you do the ice will break under you and i will not save you." I warned but of course they did not listen. The ice was beginning to crack but Sunberry did not notice until he looked down. He fell through and i could not help but grin when his screech was cut off. He struggled to swim to the top and when his muzzle got through he spoke. "SCAREDFROST!!!!" Sunberry yowled but i ignored him. He did not have enough strength to get all the way out "HELP ME!!!!" Sunberry yowled. "PLEASE!!!!!" He screamed but i remained calm and watched him drown. I glared at him coldly before turning back to camp as he sunk. Elmpaw was walking by and helped SunBerry out. "Who did this to you?" Elmpaw asked. "Little Bird!!!" He yowled (imma stop right here for a while stay tuned ) _____ Category:Original Character Category:Feline [[Category:Feline